User talk:Alfex
Welcome Hello Alfex, and welcome to the Nitrome Wiki, the biggest Nitrome encyclopedia! We are glad you have join our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the User blog:Alfe page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding or visit the wiki's help tutorial for help on other subjects. You can also easily help by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs, or rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category, filled with articles in desperate need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. =) If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! -- NOBODY (Talk) 18:11, July 27, 2012 Hello, and welcome! Hello, Alfex and welcome to nitrome wiki! I noticed you created a blog post only to get the badge. The only objetive of the badges is to motivate users, and they don't do anything if you win all of them. Please, don't start doing small edits only for getting badges too, because that is considered vandalism and could result in a block. Hope you do usefult dits to the wiki. Goodbye! 18:54, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Spamming for badges Hello Alfex! I have noticed how all of your edits here - up to this point -, are edits done to get badges. This, itself, is not suggested, as you aren't helping the wiki but just making senseless edits for the sake of getting badges. This is highly discouraged here. I suggest you try to earn badges via making helpful edits on this wiki, as that way, edits will be more easier to make and you will be helping the Nitrome Wiki. -- 13:40, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :Well, there's lots to do here. I'm currently doing Project Rename. Also, if you look around the wiki, you will eventually find red links. Try going to various game articles on this wiki, then scrolling all the way down to the navigational template (the box with a lot of links). Depending on the, there will either be a lot of red links or few. Also, the reason I edited every day is because I often edit articles that are part of Project:Rename. Hope this helps! -- 20:54, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Badge spamming Hellow Alfex! I'm here to tell you that after three days, if you continue to make edits to your user page that do not add any helpful content to it or are simply for the sake of badges, I will (on the fourth day) have you blocked for spamming for badges (which is the act of making senseless edits for the sake of badges). I hope you understand and find some other way to get badges. -- 11:49, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Signing Hi, Alfex. When leaving a message on a talk page, it is mandatory to sign your posts. Just type in four tildes (~~~~) or click the signature button on the editor to leave behind a signature and stamp. If you want something other than the default, then leave a request on User:Bluefire2/Projects/Signatures describing what you would like. I also don't understand your excuse for badge spamming. Consider categories such as Category:Article stubs and Category:Article needs walkthrough. Both have pages about games released years before Nitrome's latest releases, yet are still missing information. And if earning badges really was your concern, why only edit your userpage, your blog and a couple talk pages? 15:00, August 1, 2012 (UTC) RE:I think you'd better remove the badges For right now, Alfex there are MANY articles that are yet to be written or are in disrepair. Also Nitrome does not seem to be going to stop making games anytime soon. If you need some pages to help with, just edit *Article Stubs or *Articles in need of rewriting Thanks! 15:49, August 1, 2012 (UTC) RE:I think you'd better remove badges You are saying that once those articles are edited to add content or to fix writing, there would be no "legal" way to get the badges... assuming that stubs and articles needing rewriting are the only things to do. These are not the only things to do, in fact, there is a lot to do. If you look around enough, you'll find that there lots of red links. Many articles have images thay are .jpg. You can upload another of that image that is .png, and place that in the infobox. Some articles don't even have images, you can help by adding an image to that article. You could also participate in Project:Rename, moving pages also counts as editing. This page lists a lot of ways to help the wiki. Also, Nitrome will only stop making games once Mat Annal leaves, closes down the company, or it goes bankrupt. It is quite likely that it will be a long time until Nitrome stops making games. Thus, Badges will be disabled once Nitrome ends. I hope this all helps! -- 20:39, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Please, Alfex. Badges are a way to keep track of accomplishments and milestones, and a form of recognition for contributions to the wiki. The first few badges are to encourage you to take part in the community, eg talk pages, blogs, blog comments. So, please, don't do things just for the sake of badges. Moreover, why should we void badges just because some consider attaining badges of great importance? SQhi•'''(talk)•'52k+54k edit 05:37, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Default Wikia Badges cum reminder to sign all your talk messages. A complete list of default Wikia badges can be found at Badge Wiki. Moreover please remember to sign your talk messages. SQhi'•'(talk)Ruby 09:42, August 5, 2012 (UTC) RE:Ok, not all the badges are that bad Yes, I use a Laptop that has internet, but the Laptop isn't mines. For some reason, I got the Pounce! badge by a glitch, as I did not make 100 edits within an hour of any page's creation. And what is BTD5? -- 12:59, August 5, 2012 (UTC) : Oh, in case you wonder how I get my Wiki Love badges, every morning @ 8 I tune in to community discussion. : SQhi'•'(talk)Ruby 13:57, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Badge spamming Hellow Alefx! I have seen you are continually making edits to your page in order to get badges. I'm here to tell you one thing: make anymore unhelpful edits to your page (such as adding then removing x at the end of something) and I will have to give you a warning. Get 2 warnings, third warning, I will have to lock your page (meaning, you will be unable to edit your page). Now, you are free to make edits currently to your userpage, but try to make helpful ones. You're okay to add ''helpful content, such as information about yourself in your profile, but avoid making unhelpful edits to it. If you follow my rules, then you will be able to stay here. If you ignore my rules, you will be unable to edit your userpage. -- 13:44, August 13, 2012 (UTC) RE:Userboxes Sorry for being late with this message! I completely forgot to answer this one. Anyway, I originally planned to write down the code for the Userbox and explain what each section did. However, that is already explained on this page. Seeing as this page explains Userboxes better than I can ever explain them, you should look at this page for how to use Userboxes/ If some sections are unclear, then you can message me about them and I can explain them. -- 13:44, August 18, 2012 (UTC)